<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JunHao ~ Baby by WhenLifeGetsYouDown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759103">JunHao ~ Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown'>WhenLifeGetsYouDown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, he acts quite young but its not an ageplay kink, he calls jun daddy but its cute, jun is super protective over his baby, just read i promise you'll like it, mention of drugs but barely, mentions of abuse from minghaos past, minghao is very innocent and cute, minghao was mistreated but jun saved him, slightly violent scenes, someone tries to take minghao away and jun isn't happy, the bad guys die but none are from seventeen, the rest of seventeen are juns security/help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is the leader of the most dangerous gang in Korea and is feared by many. Minghao is his cute, innocent boyfriend who wears feminine clothes and calls him daddy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JunHao ~ Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is the last time I'll ask this question," Jun spoke slowly, his tone deep, he was sat in his large leather chair that was positioned behind his marble desk. He was lent forward, hands clasped together with his chin resting on them as he stared at the person in front of him.</p>
<p>Jun watched as the body of the person trembled slightly as he was stared at, two men stood by the door to stop him from escaping as Jun placed a metal object on the table in front of him with a small clink echoing throughout the room.</p>
<p>"Did you... Or did you not." He paused slightly as he made eye contact with them. "Take a cookie from the cookie tin?" He turned the metal object around so the writing on the tin was visible.</p>
<p>Minghao looked down at the tin seeing the words 'Cookies' inscribed on the silver metal, he looked back at Jun and slowly nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes... S-Sorry daddy." He whispered, hands behind his back, he had on shorts underneath a baggy pink jumper so his bare legs were visible.</p>
<p>"What have I said about eating cookies before dinner?" Jun asked, leaning back in his chair as he got the confession from the small boy before him. Minghao fidgeted slightly as he glanced down at the ground.</p>
<p>"T-To not." He answered quietly, swallowing thickly as tears built up in his eyes, he hated when Jun was disappointed with him.</p>
<p>"Thank you for being honest, however since you broke a rule you won't be allowed to have any pudding after dinner." Jun said firmly, handing the tin to one of the men stood beside him.</p>
<p>Minghao nodded his head at the punishment, he didn't leave the room however and looked around the office that Jun worked in, he was in here often but rarely had time to look around as his eyes were mostly on Jun.</p>
<p>"What's wrong baby?" The pet name made Minghao relax and look back over at Jun, the name let him know that Jun was no longer mad at him and he walked closer, setting something on the table that had been behind his back the entire time.</p>
<p>Jun looked down at the cookie confused, Minghao backed up once he'd placed the cookie on the white marble desk and placed his hands back behind his back.</p>
<p>"You didn't eat the cookie you took?" Jun questioned, watching as Minghao slowly shook his head with a light blush on his face. "Words Minghao, use them." He stood from his chair as he spoke.</p>
<p>"N-No daddy... Mi... Minghao didn't." He whispered, Jun sent the men out of the room and instructed them to stand guard by the door. As soon as the door to the office shut, Jun walked over to Minghao and cupped his cheek with his hand gently.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me baby?" Jun asked in a soft voice, not wanting to scare his baby anymore than he already was. Minghao shrugged his shoulders slightly and looked down. "Use your words baby I won't tell you again, you know daddy dislikes silent answers."</p>
<p>Minghao swallowed thickly, shy as he fiddled with his fingers as he looked back up at Jun slowly, the man understood the look and sat down on one of the chairs in the room, pulling Minghao into his lap.</p>
<p>"Tell me why." He whispered, keeping the boy close as Minghao straddled his lap, the small boy leaned into the older boys embrace and nuzzled his face into the man's neck.</p>
<p>"M-Mi..." He stopped suddenly which made Jun start to rub the boys back gently, Minghao struggled to speak due to anxiety which is why he also tended to speak in third person as it made speaking easier for him.</p>
<p>"Deep breaths baby, it's just me and you in here. No one else so take your time." Jun kept his tone soft, Minghao took a few deep breaths and sat up slowly afterwards, looking down at his fingers.</p>
<p>"M-Minghao didn't... Eat the cookie." He answered slowly, Jun nodded his head for the boy to carry on, keeping patient with the shaking boy. "B-Because... He didn't want to um... To make daddy mad."</p>
<p>Jun used his thumb to gently stroke the skin on Minghao's small hand, looking up at Minghao to make eye contact when the boy looked up.</p>
<p>"I'm proud of you for not eating the cookie, but next time tell me as soon as I ask okay?" Minghao nodded his head and smiled when Jun smiled at him, he was glad his daddy wasn't mad or upset anymore.</p>
<p>Jun leaned up and gently pecked the boy on the lips making him blush and giggle cutely, Jun felt his heart swoon at the adorable sight and stood from the chair with Minghao in his arms and legs around his waist.</p>
<p>"Do you want to play before dinner?" He asked as he left his office, heading past the guards and towards the playroom that had been set up just for Minghao, the room was a pale pink and had a white fluffy carpet.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes daddy." Minghao smiled, squealing when he saw his little art table in the centre of the room. Jun cooed fondly as he set the boy at the table and got out some paper for the boy, giving him his pencils to draw.</p>
<p>"Draw for a bit okay while daddy works. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." Jun kissed his forehead gently before heading towards the door, he heard a small whimper which made him stop and turn. Minghao was watching him with teary eyes.</p>
<p>Jun quickly walked back over at the sight of the teary eyes and cupped the boy's soft cheeks with his hands, crouching down beside him as he did so.</p>
<p>"What's wrong baby?" He questioned although he already knew what the answer was going to be.</p>
<p>"D-Don't leave Minghao." The boy whispered, not wanting to be alone, he disliked being away from Jun, whenever the man had to leave for a business trip Minghao would cry majority of the time unless he was sleeping.</p>
<p>"Baby... Daddy has to work today, I have guests coming and you know I don't like you being around in case something bad happens." Jun sighed, holding the boy's hands in his as the boy began to whimper again.</p>
<p>"P-Please daddy?" That had Jun perking up, he had been with Minghao was almost two years and knew everything about the angel. He also knew that Minghao didn't like being around his 'guests' so the fact he still wanted to go meant only one thing.</p>
<p>"Minghao are you feeling sad today?" He asked, stroking the boy's hair gently since he knew it calmed the boy down. Minghao nodded to the question, he would regularly have days where he felt ill and depressed due to his bad past.</p>
<p>Minghao was abused as a child by his uncle who raised him after his parents died in an accident, it left him scarred and terrified of everyone. Due to undernourishment and many cases of abuse, Minghao was small for his age and developed a fear for people and talking. He feared everything in life until three years ago when his uncle got involved in a drug ring, he was paid to deliver drugs to a specific location but decided to keep the drugs from himself.</p>
<p>The gang he was working for was Jun's gang, they found out that he had betrayed them and raided his small, dirty house. Jun had entered last and was drawn to the small boy that was sat in the corner of the room, knees to his chest in fear.</p>
<p>*FLASHBACK*</p>
<p>Jun entered the small house, the building was in bad shape and looked as if it was about to collapse, he almost gagged at the foul smell but held back as he walked into the main room where the man was on his knees begging for mercy.</p>
<p>The man's words were ignored however as Jun found himself looking at another figure in the room, a small boy was sat in the corner, knees to his chest as his frame trembled violently. Two of his men stood in front of him.</p>
<p>Jun walked over to the boy after signalling his men to guard the man on his knees and make sure he didn't escape. Jun crouched down in front of the tiny boy, watching him for a moment before nudging him gently with his hand.</p>
<p>He knew of Minghao, Jun had previously talked to the 'uncle' of the boy when discussing the drug operation, the man had told him about his 'stupid' and 'abomination' of a nephew during the discussion and how 'disrespectful' he was.</p>
<p>Jun had done some investigating after that and learnt many things about the timid boy, he'd sent his men to get information on Minghao and found out that the boy was the complete opposite of what he'd been told by his so called uncle.</p>
<p>After many one night stands and gold digger partners, Jun had lost all faith in ever finding the one, that was until he'd found Minghao. The small boy was so sweet and innocent that it made Jun weak at the knees, something that never happened.</p>
<p>He'd learnt from his men that Minghao spent most of his day either at his part-time job at the local library or in the park sat near the flowers, surrounded by animals that would frequent the park.</p>
<p>Jun had fallen for the boy before he'd even met him, so as he crouched in front of the boy and gently nudged him, he felt himself fall even more when the boy looked up to make eye contact with the man in front of him.</p>
<p>He felt his heart stop at the teary eyes that looked up at him, fear was all he could see on the boy's face but he ignored that, his mind blank at how beautiful the boy in front of him was even with the dark bruises and cuts littering his body.</p>
<p>"Get up," Jun said, keeping his tone firm especially in front of his men. The boy whimpered quietly at the harsh voice and looked down once more, pushing himself further into the wall.</p>
<p>Jun bit his tongue as he was ignored, trying to keep calm as he didn't want to scare the obviously terrified boy. Jun placed a hand on the boys head and let his hand gently pat the soft hair. He sent the boy a small smile as he looked up, surprised by the gentle touch.</p>
<p>"I won't hurt you. I just want to get you out of here." He spoke softer this time, he sent a look to his men which had them looking away from the pair and back at the now angry-looking man on his knees.</p>
<p>"Minghao's worthless, you don't want him! He stole the drugs! Not me! Kill him! No one will miss that piece of shi-" He was cut off before he could speak any more as Jun walked over and punched him hard in the face making him fall onto his back.</p>
<p>"You're pathetic, blaming this boy for your mistake. I don't care about the drugs anymore, I care about what you've obviously done to this boy to make him so timid and afraid. Tell me and I might spare you." Jun spoke with venom lacing his tone that had the man trembling once more.</p>
<p>The silence was all Jun needed to confirm his suspicions, he stood straight and walked over to where Minghao still sat, crouching down in front of him before holding his hands out to the boy, sending him a small smile.</p>
<p>"Don't be afraid, let's get you out of here and in something warmer." He spoke softly, noticing the thin, and dirty, t-shirt the boy wore with some shorts that barely covered his legs.</p>
<p>Minghao hesitated, but nodded after a moment, for once in his life he wasn't scared of someone and he really wanted to leave this hellish place he used to call home.</p>
<p>Jun smiled a little wider, glad the boy accepted his offer and helped him to his feet. He frowned however when the boy didn't begin walking, it was then that he noticed the tight rope around the boy's ankle which made anger boil inside of him.</p>
<p>Within seconds he had pinned the sick man to the ground, punching him so hard that it broke the skin on his face and blood began to run down his skin. He punched him once more in the same spot as his men just watched, not fazed although they were shocked how attached their boss seemed to the small boy they'd just met.</p>
<p>"You're dead! YOU HEAR ME?! How dare you tie him up, you're disgusting. I will make you suffer for everything you've ever done to him! You son of a-" He stopped when he heard a small whimper, he stood from the man and turned to see Minghao watching him with scared eyes.</p>
<p>Jun let out a small sigh, he told his men to tie up the uncle and walked over to Minghao slowly, he stopped in front of him and felt his heart clench when the boy began to cry and push himself into the wall even more, scared of Jun.</p>
<p>Minghao tensed as Jun stepped closer and watched him as he crouched down, he cried more as the man pulled out a knife that was attached to his belt and closed his eyes tight. He jumped when he felt a hand grab his ankle and squirmed, trying to get away but stopped when the hand let go.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes in confusion as to why he hadn't felt any pain and looked at Jun in shock as the man held the rope in his hand, he dropped it to the ground and put his knife away before he held a hand out to Minghao.</p>
<p>"I promise, I will never lay a harmful finger on you." Minghao wasn't sure whether it was the way Jun spoke to him or the words that left his mouth, but he found himself nodding and taking the mans hand slowly.</p>
<p>Jun smiled at him and after asking permission, to which he gained a nod, he gently lifted the weak boy and carried him out of the apartment, signalling his men as he walked past.</p>
<p>The door shutting behind them barely blocked out the screams of pain from inside, but Minghao barely heard them as some headphones were placed over the boy's ears by one of the men stood beside Jun after they had exited the building.</p>
<p>Minghao let his head rest on the man's shoulders, fear leaving him as he welcomed the warm embrace he was in, his eyes shut and he soon fell fast asleep.</p>
<p>*FLASHBACK OVER*</p>
<p>Jun had taken Minghao to his large mansion that he called home, he gave the boy a room and even decorated it for him to make him feel more at home.</p>
<p>It took a few months for Minghao to fully trust Jun and another few to finally be able to talk to the older man. Jun had almost melted when he heard Minghao's gentle voice for the first time, he was shocked to hear him talk in third person but instead of finding it weird, he found it incredibly adorable.</p>
<p>Jun had found out within a few weeks of Minghao's childlike mindset, it wasn't that the boy acted like a child, but he preferred to be taken care of like a child. Jun didn't mind caring for the boy, he was just happy that he was opening up more.</p>
<p>It was a week after Minghao had started talking to him that he'd discovered the daddy kink, it had slipped out of Minghao's mouth one day and the boy had become very embarrassed and upset with himself. Jun felt something click inside him at the word and responded by calling Minghao 'baby' to which turned to small boy into a stuttering, blushing mess.</p>
<p>After Minghao had stayed with Jun for a year, the older man had finally gained to courage to tell Minghao about the feelings that had developed greatly over the last year. Minghao accepted the feelings and shyly reciprocated the feelings by placing a timid kiss on the man's cheek that was responded to by a smothering of kisses by Jun across the boys face.</p>
<p>They'd had their first time together on their first anniversary, Minghao was extremely nervous but the sweet words and compliments he received from Jun had him relaxed and a moaning mess the entire time.</p>
<p>Now, two years and three months later, they knew everything about each other and loved each other even more than they did at first. So Jun knew exactly what was wrong as Minghao fidgeted in his seat after admitting that he was feeling sad.</p>
<p>"Okay, but you know the rules. No talking and don't leave my side for a single second." Minghao nodded, he'd only gone with Jun to one of his 'meetings' twice, the first time one of the men had commented on Minghao and was taken out of the room immediately. Minghao can remember hearing a scream but he was too busy giggling as he watched Jun pull a face at him to distract him.</p>
<p>Jun sighed, he disliked bringing Minghao to his meetings, mainly because many of his meetings involved scumbags and a lot of blood which he wanted to keep away from his innocent baby. He ignored the thought though as he saw how happy Minghao now looked.</p>
<p>He called for one of his men, picking up Minghao as the man came in, he instructed him to follow and to guard Minghao during the meeting. All of the men that worked for Jun were close to him, they were almost like a family after working together so long and they all cared for Minghao and made sure to keep him safe and happy.</p>
<p>At first, they'd kept away, not wanting to scare or upset the extremely shy boy, but after Minghao had entered the kitchen one day and asked them, very quietly, how their day was going, they found themselves cooing over the adorable boy and talking to him regularly to make sure he was okay.</p>
<p>Minghao trusted all of his daddy's friends, they looked after him when Jun wasn't around and kept him happy, he loved them all although not as much as he loved Jun.</p>
<p>"Seungcheollie!" Minghao giggled, waving at the man as they entered the office, Seungcheol was Minghao's favourite guard (although he would never admit it since he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings) alongside Seokmin who would always play hide and seek with Minghao.</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled as he spotted the small boy, he was about to ask Jun why Minghao was at the meeting but a quick look from Jun already gave him the answer. Jun gently set Minghao down on the ground behind his desk, having Seungcheol and Mingyu stood on either side of him as he sat at his chair.</p>
<p>Minghao sat next to his feet, hidden behind the wooden desk. Jun had a special room for certain meetings, in case someone ended up dead he didn't want them to bleed on the white carpet of his main office.</p>
<p>Jun gently told Minghao to stay quiet before sitting up in his chair, letting Minghao draw on the paper that Seungcheol gave him as well as giving him a pencil to draw with.</p>
<p>A man entered the room seconds later with a woman been dragged in alongside him by two of Jun's guards, the guards holding the man and woman let go before standing beside the now shut door to prevent them escaping.</p>
<p>"Junhui-nim, how nice to see you." The man spoke timidly as he was let go, standing in front of the desk with the woman behind him terrified as she had been dragged along since she was with him at the time.</p>
<p>"You had a deadline and I expected you to stick to it," Jun spoke formally, keeping his tone firm which made Minghao look up at him in slight confusion at the harsh tone which he wasn't used too.</p>
<p>Jun refrained from looking down at the boy when he felt him look at him but let his hand disappear down under the desk so that Minghao could hold it if he wanted too.</p>
<p>"I know... I'm sorry, I was trying to get the money I swear! I just need more time to get the money! Just give me more time!" Jun narrowed his eyes at the man as he spoke rudely, standing from his seat as he placed both hands on the table.</p>
<p>"Listen here. I do not give extra time. You owe a lot of money and I expected it last week. My men had to search for you and that wasted my time!" He raised his voice slightly but tried to calm himself down when he remembered Minghao was sat beside him listening to every word.</p>
<p>Jun slowly sat back in his chair, setting one of his hands on Minghao's soft hair to calm himself before leaning back in the seat. He glanced behind the man and saw the woman in a tight fitted dress, he assumed that she'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
<p>"You can go, don't repeat any of this meeting to anyone, we will know if you do," Jun spoke to her quickly, she nodded in understanding and was escorted out by Wonwoo moments later.</p>
<p>"Please. I know the deadline has passed but I just need a few more days to get the money, can't you just let me off this one time?" The man suddenly spoke making Jun frown, he disliked when people spoke to him in that tone, Jun clicked his tongue slightly in annoyance and signalled Mingyu to step forward.</p>
<p>"You knew what you were getting into when you borrowed the money, I dislike waiting. I would like to give you the extra time, however, I have a reputation that I need to uphold." Jun pulled out some soundproofing headphones and got Minghao to stand.</p>
<p>The man's face went from fear to confusion as the boy suddenly appeared from behind the desk, Minghao looked at Jun as he stood from his space on the floor and awaited instructions.</p>
<p>"Don't look away from me until the headphones are removed, okay baby?" Jun spoke gently, Minghao nodded his head and stood patiently as Jun placed the headphones over his small ears.</p>
<p>Jun lifted the boy and sat him on the desk so that he was facing him, he stood between the boy's legs and nodded to Mingyu who in turn nodded and walked around the desk to stand in front of the man.</p>
<p>Minghao looked up at Jun, following what Jun told him as he kept his eyes on the man, giggling as the man smiled down at him and placed a light kiss on his nose. The boy didn't hear the scream of pain from behind him or the gunshot, all he could see was Jun pulling funny faces at him to make him laugh.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed before Jun removed the headphones, Minghao finally looked around and saw Seungcheol and Jihoon stood at the doorway watching the pair with small smiles, the man from before was gone and the tiled floor looked wet as if it had been cleaned very recently.</p>
<p>Minghao didn't question it however as his attention went back to Jun as he was lifted from the desk and carried out of the room, he smiled up at Jun and nuzzled closer to him as they headed back into the main part of the mansion.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>*SMUT AHEAD*</p>
<p>The room was dimly lit by the lamp that sat on the marble desk, Jun was stood behind his desk with a blushing Minghao sat on the marble surface, breathing heavily after the intense make out the pair had just finished.</p>
<p>Jun had been working late in his office that night, he'd been there all day which is why Minghao decided to surprise him by coming into the office wearing only one of Jun's jumpers to give him a well-deserved massage.</p>
<p>The gentle shoulder massage had turned into a heated kiss as Minghao moved onto Jun's desk, sitting on the cold marble. Jun had instantly noticed that the boy was not wearing any underwear which had his pants tightening and his lust growing.</p>
<p>Jun smirked at the sight of Minghao, his hair was a ruffled mess and his lips slightly swollen, his eyes were slightly dark as arousal ran through his body once Jun had unbuttoned his black dress shirt.</p>
<p>Minghao let out a short breath as Jun gently pushed his legs apart, he bent down and began leaving small kisses on the small boy's sun-kissed thighs, biting occasionally to leave small marks.</p>
<p>"Daddy loves his baby's luscious thighs," Jun smirked, leaning up to connect their lips in a feverish kiss before trailing kisses down the boy's jaw and neck. He pushed the boy's legs apart more and placed two fingers on the boy's sweet lips. "Get them wet for me."</p>
<p>Minghao complied immediately, he opened his mouth and took the fingers in quickly, using his tongue to soak the two digits with his saliva. Jun hummed in satisfaction as he felt the boy's tongue work its magic and was soon burying two fingers deep inside his baby.</p>
<p>Jun kept his movements slow at first but soon began scissoring his fingers and moving slightly rougher, just how he knew Minghao liked it, Minghao mewled at the sensation and let out a string of moans. His temperature rose with the heat in the room and he gasped out a short 'daddy' when he felt Jun hit the bundle of nerves inside of him with the tip of his middle finger.</p>
<p>Two fingers soon turned to four and the fingers were soon replaced by Jun's length as he pushed it into the boy in one swift movement, Minghao babbled nonsense as he was thrust into repeatedly, his hands finding their way around Jun's neck as Jun began to move even faster.</p>
<p>Jun began whispering small words into the boy's ear, mumbling praises and letting out soft grunts as his thrusts picked up speed and began to get a little sloppy as time passed. Minghao came undone with a loud moan that had Jun groaning and picking up his speed to get to his own orgasm.</p>
<p>"Daddy... Mi... Minghao sensitive...." Minghao gasped out as Jun continued to thrust into his tiny boyfriend roughly, Jun apologised and slowed down slightly as his high finally hit him.</p>
<p>Jun slowly moved back and sat in his leather-covered chair, mumbling praises the Minghao as the boy sat on his now softening length as they clung to each other in the large chair. Minghao sighed contently, burying his face into the crook of Jun's neck as he slowly began to drift off, his energy drained after their rough but passionate lovemaking.</p>
<p>Jun knew Minghao was falling asleep from the way the boy curled into him and buried his head to get warmer, carefully, Jun used his jacket to cover the majority of Minghao's petite body before pressing a button on his desk.</p>
<p>Within seconds Seungcheol had entered the room, he smirked at the sight of the pair before going to one of the cupboards in the room, he grabbed the large fluffy blanket from inside and walked over, helping Jun to wrap it around Minghao as the boy slept peacefully in his daddy's arms.</p>
<p>Jun stood after the blanket was wrapped around the boy, Seungcheol held the door open as Jun walked outside with his pants still unzipped but he didn't care, as long as Minghao was covered.</p>
<p>Minghao was gently laid on the large bed of their bedroom, Jun stripped his clothes off before slipping into bed beside his baby, holding him close to his chest as he pulled the sheets over their naked bodies.</p>
<p>Jun sighed contently as his head hit the soft pillows of their bed, watching as Minghao slept peacefully, his chest rising and falling steadily before his own eyes shut and he drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Minghao was waiting patiently in the living room of the large house, Jun had gone out with most of his gang for some sort of 'mission'. Minghao had been told by Jun to wait patiently in the house for him as he wouldn't be gone long.</p>
<p>It wasn't until Minghao heard the doorbell that he grew slightly worried, Jun didn't need to ring the doorbell and Minghao was never allowed to open the door. Luckily for him, a couple of the guards had stayed with him to keep him company.</p>
<p>Seokmin smiled at Minghao as he walked passed to answer the door, Minghao smiled back and relaxed into the sofa once more but grew scared and tense as he heard a shout and a gunshot from the door.</p>
<p>Hansol, who had been in the kitchen, ran out and towards the door as he shouted into a watch on his wrist that connected all of the guards and Jun. Hansol came back suddenly, grabbing Minghao before rushing him towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Go into the panic room, now. Don't ask questions, just go." Minghao nodded and rushed over to the kitchen counter, he opened one of the cupboard doors and pushed a button in the back that opened a small cover in the floor.</p>
<p>He could hear shouts and more gunshots behind him but tried to ignore it as he tried to climb into the hole that led to the panic room, his efforts were futile as he felt a hand grab him from behind.</p>
<p>Minghao screeched as he was yanked back, he felt a sharp prick in his neck that made his body go numb, his hands clawing at the man slowly went limp and his vision grew black as his body fell to the floor.</p>
<p>When he awoke he was in a strange room, it was dark and smelt foul, he was laid on the stone-cold floor. His arms ached from being tied behind his back and his baggy jumper was not giving him any warmth in the room.</p>
<p>Minghao felt dizzy, he could see a door at the end of the room but barely registered the door swinging open, his vision only cleared when he was moved to a sitting position by someone.</p>
<p>His face was grabbed gently and positioned upwards to look the strange man in the eyes, Minghao felt weak and his arms heavy as the man had total control over his body.</p>
<p>"Beautiful... I can see why Junhui picked you." At the mention of Jun's first name, Minghao perked up slightly, his eyes connecting with the strangers who just smirked. "Too bad, he isn't here to stop me."</p>
<p>Minghao grew confused, his mind a mess and breathing unstable. The man tutted when he saw Minghao try to push him away and sighed, pulling a small bottle from his pocket.</p>
<p>"Seems like the drug is starting to come out of your system, makes sense since you've been unconscious for over fourteen hours. I told him to only use a small dosage." The man sighed, using a syringe to suck out some of the liquid within the bottle.</p>
<p>Minghao watched fearfully, he wanted to get up and run, he wanted to scream for help, but he couldn't. His body just wouldn't let him.</p>
<p>"You see this?" The man held up the syringe, shaking it slightly as he did so. "This is a new drug I invented, it numbs your body and puts you in an almost doll-like state, you can't think or move, speak or cry. Perfect for the sex slave industry don't you think?"</p>
<p>Minghao felt his skin crawl at the explanation of the liquid, his eyes filling with tears as nothing but fear coursed through his body as the man got closer with the needle. He tried to pull away and scream for help as the man grabbed his neck but only a small whimper came out as the needle entered his neck.</p>
<p>"Soon you'll be completely at my mercy. You can blame your daddy, it's his fault that all this happened. He took you and brainwashed you to be his, now I have to resort to drugs to get you to be mine." Minghao could feel his body starting to go numb and his body grew heavier as the man above him smirked, watching as Minghao fell limp on the floor.</p>
<p>Minghao saw the man open the door to the room, four men walked inside, each holding smirks of their own as the man from before stood in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Although I want you to myself, I don't have time to wrack my rules into your head, so these men will be doing that for me. Make sure you behave or else you'll be punished severely." Minghao couldn't even whimper or whine for mercy as his body remained still and heavy, his eyes blank as he could barely move them.</p>
<p>Minghao wanted to cry and scream, he wanted to fight back and find Jun. He wanted Jun. But he couldn't do anything as his body laid still, the men approaching him and cutting off the few clothes that hung on his petite frame.</p>
<p>Just as Minghao felt one of the men touch his bare thigh, he heard a loud slam as the door to the room flew open. Minghao couldn't focus but could see the outline of a few men running into the room and before he could even blink the four men that had stripped him were laid on the floor.</p>
<p>He couldn't hear anything for a few seconds due to the shrill bang that echoed in his ears, feeling nothing but fear as he couldn't see who had come into the room. However, as soon as he felt a warm hand, gently cup the side of his face, he knew who had saved him.</p>
<p>"Baby..." Jun's voice entered his ears in a hushed tone, Minghao couldn't look up but he felt a drop of wetness hit his cheek that confirmed Jun was crying. His body was enveloped in a soft warmth as a blanket was wrapped around him. "Baby answer me..."</p>
<p>Jun had rushed back to the house as soon as he heard from Seungcheol that Hansol had signalled the alert the previous day, his body filling with fear and anger. His heart clenching as he entered the trashed house, Seokmin was laid on the floor unconscious as Hansol sat on the floor in the living room.</p>
<p>Jisoo tended to the wounded Seokmin, who thankfully was still breathing, as Seungkwan rushed to Hansol who was leaning against the wall with a gunshot wound in his shoulder.</p>
<p>One sorry look from Hansol had Jun kicking and screaming, he spotted the panic room door open as well as the needle on the floor, instantly knowing his baby was taken from him.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for them to track Minghao's position, thanks to the chip Jun had placed in the necklace the boy constantly wore. However, it took them a while to come up with a plan that would ensure the safety of Minghao as several plans could result in Minghao being hurt.</p>
<p>As soon as they were ready they had raided the building, Jun had a fire in his eyes as he shot down anyone that got in his way, he managed to grab one man who instantly told Jun where Minghao was kept as a bargain for his life.</p>
<p>Jun barely spared him a second glance as he shot him after getting the information, dropping the body as he ran towards the location of his precious boyfriend.</p>
<p>They'd taken down many men with limited anger but as soon as they'd entered the damn room and spotted Minghao laid helpless and naked on the floor, a newfound rage entered Jun's body as he quickly shot all four men around the boy in the head.</p>
<p>Chan threw Jun a blanket from the rucksack he carried, knowing Minghao would need one, as Jun rushed over to the boy laid on the floor.</p>
<p>"Baby, please... Please speak to me..." Jun felt helpless as Minghao just stared at the wall, his body limp and his eyes unfocused as he was pulled into Jun's embrace more.</p>
<p>"D-Da..." His voice was weak and shaky, he could barely utter a syllable, but Jun heard it none the less, smiling faintly as he heard the boy speak briefly before pulling him closer, his body filled with worry as Minghao returned to being silent and limp from using his last energy to whisper to Jun.</p>
<p>"Jun... Jun calm down, it's the drugs. He'll be okay but we need to get him out of here, now." Jeonghan spoke quickly from beside the man who nodded and picked Minghao up with ease.</p>
<p>The group quickly headed towards the exit but were stopped by several men, the one in the middle smirked and held up a gun.</p>
<p>"Put down the guns boys." Jun scoffed at the remark, keeping Minghao close to his body as the nine boys beside him (Seokmin and Hansol couldn't come due to their injuries) held up their guns, waiting for Jun's signal.</p>
<p>"And why would we do that?" Jun asked, about to give the signal when the man held up a small bottle in his hand with a dark liquid inside.</p>
<p>"Because without this, your little boy toy there will die within a few hours." The group went tense at the words, Jun gripping the boy in his arms ever so slightly tighter as he watched the man before him. "I knew you were coming, I saw the chip, so I gave him a modified version of the drug. If you don't give him this, then his entire body will shut down within the next couple of hours."</p>
<p>Jun stood firm, his brain wracked for answers but none appearing, so he gently signalled the nine boys who each lowered their guns. The man sent Jun a smirk and nodded towards Minghao.</p>
<p>"Put him down." Jun held his breath as he slowly laid Minghao down on the floor, he knew he had to do everything for this man if he wanted his baby to survive. "Now come here and get on your knees."</p>
<p>Jun glanced to Minghao's still body, before walking over to the man, slowly dropping to his knees as a gun was pressed firmly against his forehead.</p>
<p>"Any last words?" The man smirked, Jun glanced up at the gun pressed against his forehead, eyes focusing on the grip of the gun. He smirked, glancing behind him before back at the man.</p>
<p>"You might want to take the gun off safety first."</p>
<p>Jun stood quickly, grabbing the gun before kicking the man in the stomach as hard as he could, he heard the nine boys behind him start firing at the men around them, bullets flying everywhere as war broke out.</p>
<p>Soonyoung and Jihoon stood next to Minghao's figure, making sure to keep everyone away from him as they protected him the best they could.</p>
<p>The fight seemed to last for hours but only lasted one as Jun and his gang took down person after person, blood covered the floor and the last one standing on the other side was the mastermind behind it all.</p>
<p>He knew his fate as Jun stepped closer, taunting the man to shoot him. Jun just smirked and put his gun away before turning to walk away, he heard the click of a gun but barely registered it as he heard a thud and screams behind him as his gang took care of the man who hurt Minghao.</p>
<p>Jun quickly returned to Minghao who was being held up by Jisoo, Minghao was breathing slowly now, his eyes dazed and head hanging as he was moved carefully into Jun's embrace.</p>
<p>"Baby? Stay awake for me, we're going to get you the medicine okay?" Jun spoke quickly, watching as Chan ran over with the small bottle of liquid, Jisoo acted quickly as the first aider of the group and injected the liquid into Minghao without a second thought.</p>
<p>"I hope he was telling the truth about the antidote." Jisoo sighed, Jun looked up at him in a flash, his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"You don't know?!" Jisoo looked over to him and shook his head, not flinching at the shout from his boss.</p>
<p>"No, but it's all we have." Jun went silent at the statement and looked back down at Minghao who was struggling the keep his eyes open.</p>
<p>Minghao could no longer hear, barely seeing the outline of Jun as his vision slowly turned black, he couldn't feel the injection in his body, he could no longer feel the tight embrace of Jun and instead felt nothing.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>It was dark when Minghao next opened his eyes, his body still felt heavy and his head pounded which confirmed he wasn't dead. His eyes scanned the room after clearing up from being slightly blurry, he recognized the room as his room that he shared with Jun.</p>
<p>Jun.</p>
<p>Minghao pushed himself to a sit positioning, his body crying out for him to stop in sharp pains but all that went through his head was Jun. Minghao let out a loud cry as he fell out of the bed, his body hitting the floor as more pain entered his body but all he could think of was Jun.</p>
<p>The door slammed open within seconds of his body hitting the floor, Minghao looked up at the loud noise and felt his body fill with relief as he spotted the familiar man stood in the doorway.</p>
<p>"D-Daddy!" Minghao cried out, tears falling from his eyes as Jun rushed over and scooped the boy up into his arms, holding him tight to his chest, his hand holding the boys head as he smothered kisses all over the smaller boys face.</p>
<p>Jun felt tears build up in his own eyes as he saw his baby awake and okay. The last two days had been a nightmare for him, just watching as Minghao slept in the bed, sometimes writhing in pain as the drug fought the liquid that had indeed been the antidote.</p>
<p>"Baby... Minghao... I'm so glad you're okay, I will never, ever let that happen to you ever again! I'll never let you out of my sight, I will never leave your side and I will love you for as long as I live." The man spoke quickly, his body brimming with emotions as Minghao cried into Jun, the fear from his time in the small room coming back to him and how scary it had been unable to move or cry for help.</p>
<p>Jun rocked Minghao lightly as both of them cried, Jun began to sing a gentle song that he used to sing to Minghao whenever he felt sad, keeping him close to his chest as he sang in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>Minghao relaxed slightly in Jun's arms, his legs wrapped around the man's waist as he clung to his shirt, calming down as Jun sang the song. He pulled away slightly as the song ended and looked up at Jun, leaning to kiss the boy on the lips gently.</p>
<p>Jun smiled and kissed the boy back, shocked that the boy had taken the initiative but happy anyway as they kissed briefly, even though it had barely been four days since their last kiss, it felt like a lifetime to both of them.</p>
<p>The moment was broken however as Minghao suddenly pulled away with wide eyes making Jun worried and confused until the boy spoke.</p>
<p>"Seokmin and Hansol! Are they okay?!" Jun felt his heart melt, after all, he'd been through, Minghao was still worried more about his friends rather than himself.</p>
<p>"Shall we go see them?" Jun asked, Minghao nodded quickly in reply and nuzzled close as Jun carried him out of the room and downstairs where the boys were all sat worried for their friend.</p>
<p>They all stood up, happiness filling them as Jun entered with an awake Minghao. They rushed over to the pair, asking Minghao if he was alright as the innocent boy just smiled at them and moved slightly to hug Seokmin and Hansol.</p>
<p>When the boy asked if everyone was okay, they all felt their hearts melt even more for the small boy, vowing to never let him get hurt again as the paraded him with hugs and gentle tickles before letting him pick a movie for them all to watch.</p>
<p>Security was increased and Minghao lived happily in the house with his friends and his amazing boyfriend, it wasn't long until Jun proposed and the pair were married in the comfort of their close friends in a small chapel that was decorated with an assortment of different flowers that turned the dull chapel into a colourful mess.</p>
<p>Minghao frequently had nightmares of the time he was kidnapped, but the nightmares slowly disappeared as Jun kept him close and safe, keeping his promises of remaining by his side as much as he could.</p>
<p>"Minghao whose baby are you?"</p>
<p>"Junhui's baby!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>